Internado infernal
by Sonichy
Summary: Kiba es ingresado por su madre en un internado para mejorar sus calificaciones y su comportamiento. Sin saberlo su madre ha cometido un terrible error, debido a que en el internado los profesores maltratan, violan y abusan de los alumnos. ¿Sobrevivirá Kiba y conseguirá salir?
1. Prólogo

Internado de muerte

Prólogo

Era otra mañana aburrida, como despertador sonó a la hora a la que me levantaba todos y cada uno de los dias de mi vida. Me dispuse a dormirme de nuevo ignorando mi despertador cuando de repente Akamaru empezó a ladrar como un descosido para evitarlo.

- Joder Akamaru, ¿no podías callarte hasta dentro de un cuartito de hora?- exclamé - ¡ahora ya no podré volver a dormirme!

Me levanté de la cama y sin pensar que la persiana de la ventana de mi habitación estaba subida, empecé a desnudarme mientras me dirigia a la ducha. Al llegar esta, quedando sólo en bóxers, me puse delante del espejo observando mi atletico, musculoso y bien definido cuerpo gracias a la natación y las pesas.

-Mm... no estoy nada mal... -dije poniendo pose de boxeador.

Después de estar un buen rato mirando delante del espejo, me metí en la ducha y me duché. Cuando terminé, me sequé con la toalla, me vestí, preparé mi mochila y bajé a la cocina con el propósito de desayunar tranquilo. Lo que no se cumplió, porque allí estaban mi madre y mi hermana mayor esperándome para desayunar juntitos como una familia feliz.

-No hacía falta que me esperáseis, ya puedo desayunar yo sólo- dije con tono de molestia

lo que mi hermana notó burlándose de mí - ooooh, ya quiere ser mayor y hacer las cosas

- lo que pasa es que ya tengo 16 años y hay algunas cosas en las que no necesito ayuda - añadí levantando demasiado la voz

- ¡oye no nos levantes la voz jovencito! Te había preparado tu desayuno preferido pero ya no lo podrás disfrutar, se lo daré a Akamaru - gritó mi madre

- me da igual hoy no me he levantado con mucha hambre. Adiós - dije mientras salia por la puerta dando un portazo

-¡Espera! ¿no le vas a dar un beso a tu madre?- levanto la voz mi madre para que la oyera, sin embargo, no fui el único que lo escuchó, puesto que algunas personas que se dirigían hacia el instituto también lo oyeron y empezaron a reírse.

Salí corriendo de allí y cogí un a atajo donde no había nadia dándome la más prisa posible para evitar una mayor humillación.

Llegué a la entrada del colegio igual de sucia que siempre debido a que los recortes en educación no permitían ni unas simples dirigí hasta un banco, el banco donde todos los días me encontraba con mis amigos. Y en efecto, allí estaban, esperándome mientras hablaban de lo de siempre : follar, follar y follar.

-pues estaba yo allí, dispuesto a salvar a aquella chica del agua, cuando de repente, ¡se le desabrochó la parte de arriba del bikini!- exclamó mi amigo Pedro

- Dios, ¿y tú qué hiciste?- le preguntó jose

- ¡no me dió tiempo de hacer nada porque la chica se dio la vuelta para que no se le vieran las peras presionándose contra mí! -gritó Pedro, gritó tanto que todo el mundo se giró hacia ellos, pero al ver quienes eran volvieron a lo suyo

- hola chicos - dije mientras hacía nuestro saludo con jose

-nos estaba contando lo que le pasó el domingo a Pedro - contestó Antonio

- ¡si si, una chica le abrazó con las tetas al aire!

- ¿ por qué yo soy el único normal en el grupo?- pregunté retóricamente

- porque eres gay jaja- dijo Pedro mientras nos dirigíamos a clase

- hola Kiba - dijo Sakura dándome una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte que casi me parte la columna vertebral

- hola -le contesté intentando parecer desinteresado

-¿ quieres que nos sentemos juntos Kiba ? - preguntó con dulzura

- eh, lo siento sakura le prometí a Javi que le dejaría copiarse de mis deberes y es más arriesgado si está lejos - me inventé como escusa

- ¿pero no dijiste qué ya no ibas a dejar que me copiara de tu deberes? - me susurró javi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-tú cállate y sigue andando - le dije a Javi en voz baja

- Ah, claro. Bueno otro día será - dijo Sakura apenada mientras empujaba a todo el mundo para llegar la primera a clase.

-le gustas mucho - dijo jose dándome un codazo

- pero a mí no me gusta, de hecho, me cae fatal : el presumida, marimacho, piensa que todo lo hace bien y se cree que está buenísima cuando no es así - les dije a mis amigos levantando un dedo y con cara de sabelotodo.

Entramos a nuestra clase: 1° D de Bachillerato.

Pasaron unas 6 horas eternas y sólo con un simple descanso de 5 minutos en la tercera clase.

- y no os olvidéis de traer el examen firmado por vuestros padres - nos recordó el tutor mientras se iba

- yo no pienso enseñárselo a mis padres - le dije a Javi - he sacado un 0, 25

-pues me has superado, yo un 0

- voy a falsificar la firma -añadí

- míralo, ¡qué malote! - excamó Pedro

- tío si el examen anterior se lo colé, ¿por qué este no? nunca se fija mucho en la firma- dije - bueno, hasta mañana - me despedí cuando vi mi casa

Entré por la puerta y al ver a mi madre de pie delante mía me asusté

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunté atemorizado

-¡ cómo que qué ocurre! ¿tú has visto tus notas? Hoy he hablado con tu profesor. - dijo muy enojada

- ¡He estudiado mucho te lo prometo!-me intenté defender

- No, no has cuatro o un cinco y es de estudiar y que el examen te salga mal, ¡pero un cero es de ni abrir el libro! Te irás del instituto. Te he apuntado a un internado, allí aprenderás modales y te machacarán para que estudies de una vez; y no rechistes. Empiezas mañana, ya puedes empezar a hacer la maleta y coger lo necesario.

-¡QUEEEEEE!


	2. Cap 1 Nada es lo que parece

olaaaaa

espero que os esté gustando este fic se me ocurrió al ver la película el internado y pensé en hacerlo parecido pero un poco de menos miedo y fuerte, todo eso.

bueno, dadle una pequeña oportunidad plis es mi primer fic y dejad muchos revews(creo que se escribe así) para saber como mejorar.

muchas gracias y que disfruten

**Internado infernal**

Capítulo 1_ Nada es lo que parece

Me encontraba en el coche de mi madre junto a ella. No me podía creer lo que estaba pasando; era muy extraño y todo ocurría muy rápido.

Llegamos a una finca muy amplia donde desde fuera se podían observar unos grandes jardines y; ¡no me lo podía creer, una cancha de baloncesto!, definitivamente, me iba a pasar todo el día allí. También se podían admirar dos enormes bloques adyacentes; intenté mirar por la ventana, pero no pude ver nada. Cuando mi madre aparcó su coche en el parking, cogí mis maletas y me dirigí a un edificio que parecía ser el principal, en el que había grabadas unas letras enormes que decían: "Internado Neverhood".

Entré caminando lentamente al vestíbulo (demasiado refinado para mi gusto). Detrás del recibidor se encontraba una mujer alta, delgada, con el pelo largo, negro y ondulado, y unos ojos rojos que llamaron mi atención.

-Bienvenido al internado neverhood, tú debes de ser Kiba ¿no? -me dijo educadamente

-eh... sí soy yo- contesté

-mi nombre es Kurenai, te serviré de ayuda en todo lo que necesites

-bien Kiba, es hora de que nos despidamos- dijo mi madre - vas a pasar mucjo tiempo aquí

- no se preocupe, deja a su hijo en muy buenas manos - comentó kurenai

-adiós mamá-le di un abrazo a mi madre y seguí a Kurenai

Vi como mi madre se alejaba por la puerta tranquila. Se ve que estaba deseando que me fuera de una vez por todas; aunque la verdad es que yo también quería irme para no tener que soprtar sus regañinas y nuestras continuas discusiones.

-tienes muy mala suerte- me dijo Kurenai sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿cómo dices?-pregunté

-este es el peor internado al pudieras haber ingresado-añadió haciéndome dudar

-todavía no te entiendo

-ya lo entenderás muy pronto

Tragué saliva y la seguí por unos pasillos muy estrechos; me extrañe porque parecían los pasadizos de una mazmorra.

Tras haber andado para mí como cincuenta kilómetros con escaleras, puertas, pasillosy más pasillod. Por fin salimos de allí, pude observar más de cerca los jardines que había avistado desde el coche de mi madre. Eran muy grandes, pero a pesar de ello, no había ni un alma a excepción de un chico pelirrojo muy extraño que estaba practicando la entrada a canasta.

-¿por qué no hay nadie aquí?-pregunté

- ya lo descubrirás - me contestó dándome una gran cantidad de información

Llegamos hasta los dos bloques adyacentes y entramos al izquierdo. También vacío. ¿Pero dónde se mete la gente de aquí?

Kurenai me entregó una llave de color rojo en la que estaba grabada una cifra:78

-Esta es la llave de tu habitación ; búscala, deshaz la maleta y sal por la puerta trasera del edificio- me dijo bruscamente contradiciendo su comportamiento tan educado anterior.

Llegué a mi habitación y no me podía creer lo que estaba viendo: la habitación consistía en una ventana pequeña enfrente de la puerta, cuatro camas muy viejas con la cabecera empotrada contra la pared; entre cada una de ellas una mesilla de noche con una vela y un cajón; frente a cada cama, un armario antiquísimo que parecía que se iba a romper en ese mismo instante; al lado de la primera cama había una puerta que llevaba a las duchas y por último, a la izquierda de el primer armario otra puerta que dirigía una especie de comedor.

Había tres camas, así que supuse que la restante era la mía. Dejé la maleta encima de la cama y abrí el armario. Si no había ratas era un milagro. Dejé la ropa en el armario sin preocuparme de que estuviera ordenada y puse la maleta debajo de la cama de la que salió una cucaracha, y como acto reflejo la pisé dejandola muerta delante de mi cama.

Cuando salí de la habitación me topé con un tipo extraño que llevaba una chaqueta con capucha y unas ía pinta de misterioso.

-¿Eres esl nuevo?- me preguntó

-sí, soy Kiba

-yo soy shino, acompáñame

Le seguí por todo el edificio, hasta llegar a la parte trasera de este. Era una muy amplia zona muy desgastada con suelo de cemento y al final unos muros bastante altos allí había un montón de gente formando un círculo y gritando. Shino se acercó, así que yo lo imité me uní al mogollón de gente. En el centro había dos chicos llenos de sangre peleando a muerte.

Me fijé que al fondo estaban unos hombres adultos, para mí que eran ls profesores parloteando ignorando la pelea.

¡¿ Pero qué sitio es este ?!

-Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que a mí no me ha convencido porque no se me ocurría nada.

Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba

Dejad reviews plis


End file.
